


Miss Me

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Vampire Chronicles [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mental Illness, Mentions of past child abuse, Romance, Trauma, Vampires, Vampirism, Violence, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Barbara was the perfect cocktail of everything addicting and dangerous, but Lee could always see past that and into something deeper that drew her in.





	Miss Me

It was a wonderful time in her life, one she wished she could forget.

Some days she could swear she smelled the ghost of her perfume, of imported cigarettes, and feel the warmth of her arms circling her waist from behind. 

 

The 80s were a Hell of a time, she’d spent possibly too much time jumping from state to state, never truly settling in a single spot. If she wasn’t being run out by vampire hunters then she was running herself out, growing bored of her surroundings or driving herself insane. When she’d ended up in Gotham City she knew that she was there to stay, she felt that she’d had no choice. Not when she’d met her.

It was a love at first sight type deal really. The moment Lee met Barbara’s eyes there was a connection and she felt she understood something, something silly and childish; that soulmates perhaps did exist, and she’d just found hers. 

A night club called the Sirens, Barbara ran the establishment, claimed the money she used for it she’d gotten from her parents who unfortunately were randomly slaughtered. She had said it with a smile that sent shivers down Lee’s spine, she could almost picture it in her mind and she didn’t know how she felt about it. About what this blond-haired woman with the piercing blue eyes could do. Those eyes and that smile were hypnotic, she’d been intoxicated more by her appearance and her aura than the alcohol she was plying her with. 

Lee had always heard around from others that she’d come across that you could just feel it when you met another vampire. There was no scent and no physical sign to determine a vampire from a non-infected person, but vampires could always tell. Lee had known the second she saw her that she was one, that they were alike. 

That first night they met had been as eventful and spectacular as it had been lustful. They stayed at the bar drinking more than the average person could handle without dying, they smoked and flirted with one another. She felt a spark when Barbara placed a hand on her bare thigh, fingers just barely brushing up beneath the hem of her fitted black dress. She had millions of questions, she wanted to know where she originated from, if she’d always lived in Gotham, and if she was alive when the city was founded. She hadn’t had time for that though. In no time at all they were in the back of the club, locked away in Barbara’s office and she was laying back on the large black desk with Barbara down between her legs. It was the first time for her that sex felt akin to heaven.

It was only really the beginning of something, something complicated yet simple. That was the best definition to love that Lee could ever give; it wasn’t simple, it never could be, and if it was then it wasn’t for her. 

As much as she loved the night life and the Sirens, she loved their moments alone away from it even more. She’d been more than happy when Barbara suggested they live together, she’d shrugged and took a drag from her cigarette, said that the mansion was big enough certainly for the them both. She was right, it was big enough for multiple people to live in and never see each other a single time. Thankfully it wasn’t like that for them, without any words or awkwardness it was automatically agreed on that they would share the master bedroom, share the queen-sized bed, and the walk-in closet that was comically large. 

One late morning Lee wandered through the hall, she came across a bedroom she hadn’t been in before. Just a simple white painted wooden door with a gold-plated door knob. She’d reached out and turned the knob, but it was stuck. She furrowed her brow and continued to pull on it, almost now determined to open the door.

She startled when Barbara came up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. She leaned back against the woman basking in her warmth and her presence. 

“The door’s stuck.” She commented, pointing out a very obvious fact.

Barbara kissed her cheek. “I know, I locked it a long time ago.”

“Why?”

She pressed a kiss against her shoulder, her hands rubbed down along her sides. “You ask too many questions baby, c’mon I’ll make breakfast.” 

She knew then that there was no reason to press for answers, but the curiosity still lingered. Barbara took hold of her hand, began dragging her away from the door and towards the expansive kitchen.

“I can help, no offense, but your cooking is kind of shit.” 

Barbara stopped, she pulled her against her. “You’re so mean, I thought you liked my cooking.” She leaned up nipping at her bottom lip. 

Lee placed her hands on her hips. “I like the drinks you make, cooking could use some improvement. I’m more than happy to help.”

She’d loved the way she dressed in the mornings, she could easily remember it. She always wore shirts far too big for her small frame, occasionally stealing clothes from Lee with the claim that she heard a lot of girls wore their boyfriends shirts so she was going to wear her girlfriend’s shirt. It was the little odd things about her that made her love her, she even loved the danger that came along with her.

It was never a secret that Barbara Kean was a dangerous creature; there was always talk in the Sirens and outside of it as well that she was prone to fits of rage, she often murdered people who wronged and crossed her. They all deemed her utterly insane and Lee knew they were right about that. Barbara was insane, but that didn’t change a damn thing about the way she saw her. 

There were days where her fragile state of mind was more obvious than others. Nights where Lee would find her curled up on the couch just staring into the fireplace, tears shining in her brilliant eyes. She’d sit next to her, place a hand on her shoulder and wait for her to speak.

It was one of those nights that she learned more about her.

“That room that I have locked, that’s my bedroom from when I was a kid. My parents locked me in there a lot, when I misbehaved mom would grab me and throw me in there, just lock me in.” She paused, laughed as she angrily wiped tears from her eyes. “I’d scream and bang my little fists against that fucking door and they could damn well hear me, but they never let me out. Not until they were certain that I’d be a good little girl.”

Lee moved closer to her, pet her fingers through her short blond hair. 

“When I was a teenager they brought a doctor here, they said he was a therapist, but I think they were lying. He told them I’m sick, I have hysteria. Pills and shots, loaded me with drugs often until I learned to fake it. Hide the pills under my tongue, wait until they left and then toss them out the window.” She paused, smiled. She took hold of Lee’s hand bringing it up to her lips and pressing kisses against her fingers. “I used to climb out that window, I’d sneak out on dates with this girl I had met. I think I loved her, I know that she loved me at least. Dad found out about it. They put bars on the window, shot me full of tranquilizers and locked me in my room for over a week.”

“Baby I’m so sorry.” It was all she had to say, she hadn’t known what to say to that at the time and she never would know what would have been the right words to say.

Barbara turned to her, forced a smile as she always did when she wanted to pretend she wasn’t falling to a million pieces. Lee just simply held her face in her hands, kissed her lovingly.

“I killed them Lee, I took a kitchen knife years later once I got the Hell away from them, and I slashed them on this couch. It was the first thing I did after I was infected, I could have used my fangs, but I wanted them to know this had nothing to do with this fucking virus.” 

She broke down in sobs. Lee placed a hand against the back of her head, she pulled her close and allowed her to cry. They spent that night there, she just held her and softly told her over and over that it was all okay now, that she would never let anybody else hurt her the way those people had.

By the time the 80s were coming to an end it felt like they’d already spent a lifetime together. Not that that bothered either woman. She’d always remember that last night for the good and the bad of it. 

They had been in their home on New Year’s Eve, Barbara had the stereo blaring, and Lee couldn’t help but laugh as she watched her slightly drunk girlfriend dancing to the Twisted Sister song that played. 

She looked so stunning in her navy blue dress, the top cut low and the hem coming just above her knees. Lee had been happy when Barbara ceased in her dancing as the song ended, she sauntered towards her and ended up straddling her lap. She took the joint from Lee and took a hit as Lee began kissing and sucking against her neck. Their own personal type of Heaven, nothing could touch them. Lee liked the way she felt and the soft moans she earned each time her fangs nipped at her pale flesh. She moaned feeling Barbara knot her fingers in her hair tugging until she was staring up at her with adoring eyes. 

“You ever consider marriage?” Barbara asked as she handed the joint back to her.

“Once, a long time ago.” During a time, she wished she could forget. “Why?”

Barbara shrugged, she placed her hands on her shoulders keeping herself balanced. Lee took a long drag, she was less than surprised when Barbara placed her mouth over hers taking in a lungful of smoke then pulling away to exhale.

“I dunno I was just thinking about us.”

“You want to get married?”

“Maybe.”

Lee pressed a kiss against her jaw, she reached out dropping what remained of her joint into the ash tray.

“You know it isn’t legal.”

“So? Not like I have any family I would want to invite to a wedding anyways. It’d just be…For us.”

Lee could tell something was different, but that was the way Barbara always was. Constantly changing and so difficult to really keep track of.

“Okay, I’ll marry you then. I already know we’re going to be together forever, that’s how this works.”

Barbara grinned, that familiar light in her eyes as she leaned down kissing her passionately. Lee kept her close, hands travelling up her thighs just needing to touch her and show her in every action and breath that she was her girl, that she loved her more than she could love anything.

The moment was ruined by the phone ringing though, the sound shrill and frustrating. She would wish for a long time that she kept her from answering that call, just made love on the couch and forgotten the world, but she hadn’t done that.

Barbara had answered the phone, it was a call from the Sirens. There was trouble, some men were in wanting to question her about something or other, at least that was what they said. She’d sworn it wouldn’t take long, she took her gun, and promised she’d be back in no time at all.

Lee had believed her, had trusted she’d return home to her

They hadn’t even bothered to notify her that the men who came to the club were vampire hunters, five of them. In the parking lot they had gotten her. Lee only knew when she went to the Sirens the following night demanding to know where Barbara was, they’d acted as if she never existed, as if speaking her name was against the law suddenly. She remembered losing her temper that night, murdering at least twelve people in that fit of grief filled rage. Barbara would have been proud if she could have seen it.


End file.
